bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suì-Fēng/Archive 1
Why was it reverted? The manga release is already out D: Kaihedgie 13:23, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking exactly the same thing. Plus, the trivia I added (that was then subsequently removed) has been known since the last release. :/ Igaram 14:29, 5 June 2009 (GMT) :I took down the spoiler warning, as some people might've not noticed that the episode has been released already. Abedeus 13:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Soifon's bankai which is the correct spelling? ja'h'''kuho or jakuho?--Agate genbu 04:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) apparently jakuho is somewhere someone spelled it wrong no translation seems to have that extra h in it. Salubri 04:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :According to the furigana, it's Jakuhou. Big red01027 05:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) As I see somebody wants to add "suzumebachi" to name of bankai. That's wrong. So I clear up as far as I know. It's name is 雀蜂雷公鞭 - Jakuhou Raikouben. And shikai's name 雀蜂 - suzumebachi. You may notice that first two kanji are same, but it don't meant that bankai is Suzumebachi Raikouben. (or Suzumebachi Jakuhou Raikouben. It's absolutely wrong). These two kanji may be a single word - hornet. As single word it is reading as "suzumebachi", but single kanji's readings are Jaku and Hou. In compound unsettled word as that usially use that readings. And Kubo Tite with one's own hands wrote furigana to these two kanji - じゃくほう. Jakuhou.--Nirrge 20:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Those who wanted to add that might have a point, as the bankai names ussually consists of the zanpakuto name plus something else, meaning that that translation should be Suzumebachi Raikouben, but let's just wait a couple of months and see how the anime pronounces it. --Gojita 13:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Someone changed it with "Suzumebachi Raikoben" o__O Why that? Didn't Kubo write "Jakuho Raikoben"? It wouldn't be the first time a bankai have a different name from the shikai (like Tosen's zanpakuto, Suzumushi, which bankai's name is completely different, Enma Korogi)... I don't get this change... Evangelion0189 16:58, 6 June 2009 (CET) :Tōsen is unique by the fact that it is not his own original zanpakuto, but one he took from another person. My reason for reverting it, read above, and i stand by that. --Gojita 16:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Gojita, Nirrge is exactly right on this one (sign your posts, Nirrge!). We don't need to wait for the anime, we have the raw (it can be found easily on a site called mangahelpers.com), and if you can read hiragana you can easily determine that the first word in her bankai is NOT the name of her zanpakutou, but a different reading for the kanji, just as Nirrge pointed out. Just because Kubo does things a certain way doesn't mean he will ALWAYS do them that way...if you don't believe that, look at Halibel. Big red01027 16:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Just a side note: that hou in the romaization ussually translates into cannon, so why is it hornet. One might consider that as the kanji is the same, perhaps it does become suzumebachi and not Jakuhou. I say we wait until the anime, or an actuall romanization --Gojita 18:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita ::The kanji means "bee/hornet/wasp", and one of its readings is hou. It DOES NOT become suzumebachi, because that is not the reading given for the kanji. Kubo wrote it as Jakuhou Raikouben, and that's how it should stay. Big red01027 21:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia "So far, Soifon is the only Captain level Shinigami to fight an Espada who holds the same ranking as them where as Soifon is the captain of the 2nd division, Barragan Luisenbarn is the 2nd Espada." I didn't want to change that right away, but isn't it technically untrue? Hitsugaya and Yammy briefly interact well before Soifon and Barragan do. Yammy even comments on the fact that both Hitsugaya and Yammy are 10. But I understand that their interaction was not much of a fight, since Luppi monopolizes all the Shinigami shortly after engaging them, compared to Soifon/Barragan. Which is why I'm just pointing it out, and I figure a mod or someone decide what to do with it. Twocents 04:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I didn't think it was noteworthy either way, but I don't know if I'll take it down yet. Either way, I don't think it's a big deal if it gets taken down or not, regardless of who does it. Arrancar109 04:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I think it should be taken down. Yammy's espada rank is 0 (because espadas count from 0-9), so at the time he fought Hitsugaya, he fought him as arrancar 10 (''dies) Auron85 18:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) its irrelevant, the espada are ranked by fighting power, but the captains are not, they are just numbered because they are numbered besides 1st being the top squad. i mean 11th squad are the most powerful in physical attacks, why are they 11th?? so saying that they are fighting each other as the same rank is not accurate. Viperaspec 02:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Viper. The squads are not rankings. If they were then wouldn't Shunsui be the captain of squad 2 & Jushiro be the captain of squad 3 seeing as how they are the 2 oldest captains, besides Yamamoto. Minato88 22:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) This is old. That trivia has since been removed and a junk trivia policy has come into effect since then. This trivia would fall under that category now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) favorite color I have a question to some of the more experienced users. Would it be okay if in the trivia I posted Soifon's favorite color as being yellow. I mean she wears a yellow belt & in ep 230? I think thats the right one, she tries to pick out a yellow bathing suit only for Yoruichi to suggest a pink one. Minato88 02:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Unless it's specifically stated by her or someone else that yellow is her favorite color, I do not think it should be added. Twocents 02:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Picture What happened to Soifons pic? It looks to long & kinda squished. Am I the only one who sees this? So it ISN'T just a technical glitch that only 1 user can see. I had a feeling. Anyway, someone tried to change it into that and I tried reverting it, but no change. I'm gonna keep trying until this and the Suzumebachi pic are fixed and showing up correctly. Arrancar109 04:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, there isn't a way to fix them, so I decided to upload them under different names, so they should appear alright on the article now, unless someone else uploads something over them. Arrancar109 05:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Shunko in ZUTA When Soifon is battling Gonryomaru and Tenken, doesn't she use Shunko? If so, shouldn't a mention of that be made under the arc synopsis? Vardarac 20:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :It already is mentioned in the first sentence of the second paragraph. --Yyp 21:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::My bad. Vardarac 21:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Official spelling I just got back from a store that had a figurine, and on the box it spelled the name "Sui-Feng". I have always personally thought it should be spelled like that anyway, but this is the first time I have seen any sort of Latin-letter spelling of her name on a piece of official merchandise. I propose the name of the article be changed to Sui-Feng or Suifeng. --Rabukurafuto 02:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Could you upload an image of the merchandise so we could get an idea of what you're referring to? Twocents 02:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary either way. Other forms of media (namely video games, movies, DVD sets, etc.) spell it as "Soifon", so we're going with that. Besides, the alternative spelling you mentioned is on the article already anyway. Arrancar109 03:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Current Trivia *Soifon's Bankai, along with Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen's Bankai's, do not follow the normal naming scheme for Bankai names (adding extra words onto the Shikai name). *Soifon and Tōshirō are the only Captains with known limits on how often they can use one of their Bankai's abilities. Both of these are suspiciously similar to the Arrancar weapon release trivia facts - they are the kind subject to change. From what I've seen, such trivia facts are discouraged - should these be removed as junk trivia? Mohrpheus 04:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You are correct. Those two were junk trivia that have now been removed and replaced with the stock standard "popularity poll" trivia. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Currently there is this quote on the quote section of Soifon's page: *(To Aizen) "Seek not beauty in battle. Seek not beauty in death. Consider not your own life. If you wish to protect that which must be protected, then strike while your opponent's back is turned." I believe this quote is not from Soifon, but from Aizen. He states that it's what every Shinigami learns at the academy, especially the Onmitsukidō. Then she tells him that a traitor like him can't speak of such a thing http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/391/08/. So it's not her quote, it's Aizen's quote. Should it be removed? DeliManjoo 11:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You are corrected. It was spoken by Aizen and I have now undoned the addition of that quote. Also, before anyone jumps to add that quote to Aizen's page, don't. It's doesn't add anything about Aizen the man but is more a commandment that is taught to all Shinigami at the Academy. I have already incorporated that quote in the Academy page and at most a place might be found for it in the Shinigami page but that's about it. It cannot go on any characters pages. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Bankai's side effects The section on Soifon's bankai mentions that she ties her iron sash due to recoil and shockwave effects- I think the mention of recoil is incorrect, she doesn't seem to be blasted back the second time she fires, and in the pages after she fires the first time but before the shockwave hits the iron sash is behind her. Plus missiles in general don't make much recoil. So it seems to only be to deal with the blast effects and the recoil bit can be gotten rid of. Also the section says "this attack drains huge amount of energy and leaves the user exhausted." It strikes me as more likely she looks in less-than-good shape due to all her battle damage and being thrown into a wall, she was already sweating and breathing heavy before she even activated it. As we now know she can fire it twice as well, I think we can safely remove this. ZeroSD 06:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) There is no visible recoil the second time because there is a suspending star(bakudo 37) behind her to catch her, there is surely some recoil to an attack such as that - even if to her at first it is only minimal (won't really be able to tell until it's animated, but the action lines certainly convey that her body and the sash are moving) but the shockwave could easily be considered recoil as it happens before it hits, rather than being just from the explosion. I do agree with you on the latter portion though. Ancient Chaos 06:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The recoil's minimal though if it's there at all- the sash is slack and trailing behind her after she fires (361 p3). Also looking at the bankai firing, it releases the missile which *then* thrusts forward. There may be movement, but that appears to be because she jumps in the air to fire it for some reason. Unless the anime changes things the sash isn't doing a darn thing until the blastwave hits, she's certainly not blown back before that point. ZeroSD 06:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The information is accurate, as the explosion happens upon contact with the target and, the target, this time, was inside the large seal made by Hachi!! Thus, the explosion did not recoil her as much as the first blast!! SunXia 03:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Double Seiyuu I was checking on the Wikipedia article about Tomoko Kawakami (Soifon's seiyuu) and found that she got in August 2008 sick and needed surgery, and thus, took a 10-month-long break. It also mentioned that she was replaced by Hoko Kuwashima for Soifon's role. I checked the credits of the episodes where Soifon appeared during Fake Karakura arc, and on the latest chapter, and the Kanjis are indeed those of Kuwashima instead of Kawakami. Should that be mentioned in her character data? Lia Schiffer 10:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I think so. Tinni 14:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Also figure out if she came back or not first, as it was said she took a 10-month leave, meaning she might have come back after June 2009. Wikipedia and Anime News Network did not research into this, and we should probably check the voice credits of the new Anime arc to determine whether Tomoko Kawakami picked up Soifon's role again or not. If she did come back then stating the same statements as Wikipedia did would be inaccurate. Arrancar109 15:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) As I mentioned on the first post, I checked the credits for episode 237 of the anime (the latest released) and it says it's still Hoko Kuwashima and not Tomoko Kawakami who plays Soifon. Lia Schiffer 17:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well looks like the next season of Bleach is about to begin. After the Ichigo VS Ulquiorra battle takes place, the arc should swtich back to Fake Karakura and we can see if Tomoko Kawakami returned to the role. *sigh* she really put a lot of effort into Soifon, voicing her in all of the Bleach video games, movies, etc. It has been more than a year and a half since Kawakami was replaced as Soifon's seiyuu. Shall we wait until Ichigo vs Ulquiorra is over and see if she is reinstalled or if Kuwashima is kept permanently? If not, I think it should be added that Kuwashima is not only playing Soifon as a teenager (which is what the article says), but that she has taken the role completely since Kawakami's break in 2008. In case Kawakami takes back voicing Soifon (I find it unlikely at this point, considering all the time she's been out of the series), shouldn't it be mentioned that for a long period of time Kuwashima took Soifon's voice, while Kawakami was inactive? (in case this happens, let's see who keeps Soifon's role for FKT) Lia Schiffer 08:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Just list it as Kawakami(episode 24 - whatever) and Kuwashima (teenager + episodes whatever - present) --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll check episodes released around the time Kawakami took her break (August 2008) to see when to mark the change (not now, since I'm supposed to be off-line since half an hour ago) I'll do it later today, or tomorrow, unless anyone knows the exact episode when the change was made. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, I checked the credits for all episodes since 181. Last time I saw Kawakami was for 182. The next time Soifon appeared was 186 (3 September 2008, after Kawakami went on break), but strangely, the ending was creditless (I checked two versions), so I'm not sure which of the two it is. After comparing the voice to both Kawakami's and Kuwashima's Soifons it seems to me that 186 Soifon is Kuwashima, but I can't make a final veredict on it. Any idea? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Problems with showing the birthday dates Can someone make the birthday dates shown. It seems that some of the birthdays are not shown on some character pages. It seems that there is some kind of problem. This happens to Yoruichi, Soifon and Orihime. I do not know the rest. Bleachspoiler 16:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :The code for it is entered in the correct place, but for some reason is not showing up. I tried rewriting it and copy/pasting the exact text from the grouped template page into Soifon & Orihime's pages, but it still didn't show up in preview mode. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Translation First, I would offer my apologies. Things are a bit more fast and loose over on gundam.wikia. As to the point my edit: Based on information from Wikipedia, the translation of "Suzumebachi" is closer to "Sparrow Bee." Suzumebachi is the common name for the Vespa mandarinia japonicahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_giant_hornet. While this is in point of fact a member of the Vespa genus, it is taxonomically incorrect incorrect to translate Suzumebachi as "hornet." I also compared the characters given on the wiki page with the characters given in the article and did not find any differences. Based on the above evidence, I felt justified in editing the page. --Nkuzmik 22:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Well as you are new here please become familiar with the policies and manuel of style, it would make things so much easier in the future. As for your edit most of the information found on this wiki is based manga information first and foremost as well as properly translated names by those with a skill for translation. We don't really use whats found on the actual wikipedia for any of the information on this site. Regardless of the characters similarities, Suzuembachi will have to be put up for translation before any such changes are made, we have people for that. We will figure this out shortly.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) As I've said before in other discussions, I know little in the ways of the Japanese language, but it is easy enough to plug the kanji into a decent translator - the rest is just up to interpretation. I checked on the dictionary, and the kanji indeed translate as "sparrow" and "bee." That's as literal a translation I could find; it does seem to be designating a specific species of hornet. However, I agree that it would be more appropriate for a more experienced translator to settle this matter. Mohrpheus 23:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) There's no true problem here. Though suzumebachi is, more *lit.*, "sparrow bee" (I think, in fact, the most ancient meaning of the first element was more general "(small) bird"), it is still used to mean "hornet." According to Wikipedia, it is specifically applied to the biggest type of hornet, the Japanese giant hornet (Vespa mandarinia Japonica)--as Nkuzmik pointed out--so if we wanted we could say "Japanese for 'hornet,' specifically the Japanese giant hornet" and link to the Wiki article. But I don't think a re-translation as "sparrow bee" is necessary. I mean, compare one of the Chinese words for "owl", 貓頭鷹, which is more lit. "cat-headed hawk/eagle." An owl is neither a cat nor a hawk/eagle, but the transcription was more descriptive of its features. Japanese kirin refers to the mythical deer-like Chinese qilin, but is today also used to refer to giraffes. Does that mean kirin must = "giraffe"? No. Even kujaku "peacock" (as in Fuji/Ruriiro Kujaku) "more lit." means "hole-sparrow." But does that mean that translating it "peacock" is wrong? No, because it's what the Japanese call the peacock. Perhaps, as said above, some consideration should be taken for the more lit. meaning alongside the translation, but the former should not supplant the latter, as it will lead browsers to think that weird compounds like "sparrow bee" etc. exist only in said weirdness, when really they are just ways of naming common, viable real-life animals etc. and not just fanciful descriptors. Besides, some animals may be unique to an area (say Japan or Asia), and so no distinction need be made unless one wants to be scientifically specific. The Chinese might call a specialized breed of dog Shih Tzu ("lion") based on its appearance, but that doesn't mean a Western observer can't still call it a "dog" too, nor does it mean we have reorganize what a lion and a dog are. Japanese ashi can mean both "foot" and "leg." Which is it? In general usage, the distinction may not matter. Thus, again, suzumebachi, while specifically referring to a single kind of hornet, should be allowed to also be translated as "hornet" (and it can even double as a word for "wasp," too) without much trouble. Adam Restling 11:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would be willing to yield the point of "hornet" being the more acceptable translation, if the passage in question is amended to include a line the wiki page I cited before. --Nkuzmik 14:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I only changed the translation back. The link you added is still there. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Nigeki Kessatsu Hey guys check this out. Creds go to MercifulAssassin, I found the pic and the user when I was looking around and thought it might be a good idea to add it. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Is it an official image? Maggosh 00:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Besides questioning weather or not its an official image, where exactly would that be added.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes this is Homonka's official form, it can be replaced by the picture of Ggio Vega, which is meaningless since it does not show anything related to Soifon's Nigeki Kessatsu. :"Official form" does not equal official picture. That is clearly a redrawing of the Homonka by a fan. As it is neither an anime screen cap nor a manga panel, it will not be used period. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think we should replace the picture of Soifon's explanation of the ability's effects with one portraying the moment of Ggio's death (the spinning homonka from the anime, or the double homonka from the manga; the portrayals are different) - the exact way that Nigeki Kessatsu kills someone has only been portrayed once, so a picture would be quite useful to the article. The ability description didn't even describe the ability's visual effect until recently, so this could go hand in hand with it. Mohrpheus 04:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What does the symbol that appears when her technique makes contact have to do with who she was fighting and not only that but the picture during her explanation was perfect as it has to do with the mechanics of her technique working which she directly talked about. The Homonka is nothing more then a target for the second hit and the visual effect of said targets death. A stand alone picture serves no purpose and the picture of her fighting Ggio is more important then the symbol that appears after his death. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I for one kind of like explanatory diagram. But I guess there is something in the thought that it doesn't truly add anything. Not that I am very good at this type of thing but what do people think of this animated gif I just put together of the Ggio Vega death scene? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It just shows after the attack. If it showed the whole thing then possibly. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I never saw a reason to get rid of the explanation diagram. If you feel that the image of the Homonka is necessary, just post it above the pic of Soifon explaining the mechanics of the attack, but it'd have to be an official image (or the GIF). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Tinni, The gif is nice but I dont think it really adds anything that isn't currently explained. I say we add either the gif or the pic of the symbol but definitely not both.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The picture of the symbol is not a viable option it has nothing to do with the actual attack besides as a visual effect either a full gif of the actual attack or the current picture there is all that would make sense. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I have extended the gif to include Soifon striking Ggio Vega. I had done it earlier today but I have been having difficulty editing the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) See now that is more the expectable for the particular situation, Thank you Tinni.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You're right Tinni the video is better then the picture, should i remove the picture from the website since it is not official or something?MercifulAssassin 17:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can't use fanart in articles but if you want to use it on your userpage that's fine. If it is not used or this is the only place it is used then Yyp will probably delete it during one of his image clean-ups. So yeah, if you want to use it on your userpage or something, go right ahead. But if it is not used at all, it will be deleted. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Bankai colour/detail Is it worth adding in information about the colour of her bankai? During the new opening, you can clearly see it has a shiny golden colour with black lines heading towards the end, or did we already know this?. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpY2Xzj6pxo at 1:06) Yun Fang 11:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh also I got a screencap that might be useful of the aiming/face protection partYun Fang 11:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :We can't use this image of Soifon, as it is from the opening and has a serious mistake in it - she still has both arms. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's from the theme and therefore is unofficial. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|--Suggestion> --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 19:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC)